1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple function, compound tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination tool having a tool head with jaw members foldable into channels in the handles and other tools pivotable from a position within other channels of the handles to a position that provides optimum usability of the selected tool.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Compound, multiple function tools having foldable handles and at least one tool with jaws foldable into the handles are known in the art. Typically, the pliers, or other tool having a pivotable jaw, have a pivot axis and tangs extending from the pivot axis in a direction opposite from the jaw. The tangs are pivotally coupled to the handles. Prior art combination tools have shown jaws that are pivotable about their tangs, either about an axis parallel to the pivot axis of the jaws, or an axis perpendicular to the jaws"" pivot axis. Prior art combination tools have also shown jaws that are slidable along the handles of the tool to retract into a channel within the handles.
Multi-function, compact tools typically also include a variety of other tools that may be pivoted into and out of a channel within the handle of the tool for selective use. However, multi-function tools that include a tool having jaw members, such as pliers, typically do not permit access to the remaining tools without opening the handles to also extend the jaw members. Thus, access of a tool other than the pliers often requires more than the single step of extending the desired tool. Moreover, many of such selectable tools are not in an optimum using position when extended out of their respective handles. The selected tool (screwdrivers, in particular) is often in an awkward using position and is generally not aligned to have the greatest amount of centerline force transmitted from the user""s hand and arm to the tool. Cutting tools generally are positioned so that a barrier is created by the handles such that the entire length of the sharp edge is not readily usable, Typically, such a barrier is created by having the sharp edge face between the handles and thus spaced from the sides of the tool where the object to be cut, sliced, sawed, etc., is positioned.
Another disadvantage with pivoting of certain models of such tools into and out of their respective channels for use is that once a tool has been extended and locked in place (for those tools that have locks), typically another tool must be extended at least half way to permit the first tool to be replaced into the storage position within its respective channel.
Although combination tools provide a variety of different tools, the user is generally limited in the number of different tools that are available from a given combination tool. For instance, generally only one size of a given tool is provided. Additionally, certain tools, such as ratchets, generally are not provided in combination tools.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multiple unction, compound, compact tool having at least one tool with jaw members retractable into the handle of the tools, and a variety of other tools pivotable into and out of channels within the handles while the jaw members remain in a stored position, retracted within the handles. Likewise, when the jaw members are extended into a usable position, it is an object of the present invention to have the remaining tools out of the way so that comfortable gripping of the handles during jaw member use may be achieved.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a foldable tool having jaw members easily retractable into the handles of the tool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multiple function tool having a variety of tools extendible, from a retracted position within the handles of the tool, to an optimum position for use such that the full working length of the tool is available and conveniently located, and the axes of the rotating tools are substantially aligned with the centerline of the handles of the tool so that force is substantially directly transmitted along the centerline from the user""s hand and arm to the tool.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a multiple function tool that permits the tools to be interchangeable, or at least modifiable for different uses or sizes, and also provides tools and features that are not typically provided in compound tools, such as a mechanical reversible ratchet.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a spring mechanism that permits pivoting of individual tools between a storage position and a working position without affecting adjacent tools. Preferably, the spring mechanism also permits individual locking of the tools in either a straight position or a working position.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished in accordance with the principles of the present invention by providing a compact, foldable, multiple function tool having a tool with jaw members retractable into a first storage area of the handles of a tool, and a plurality of different tools retractable into a second storage area of the foldable handles. The tool with the jaw members preferably is a set of pliers having a jaw pivot axis and tangs extending from the jaw pivot axis away from the jaw members. The handles are pivotable along an axis through the tangs substantially parallel to the jaw pivot axis. The jaw members have a working surface formed by the opposing faces of the jaw members, and an outside surface facing away from the working surface. The handles have a working surface, substantially aligned with the outside surface of the jaw members, which surface is gripped during use of the jaw members when the handles are unfolded. The jaw members are stored within channels in these working surfaces of the handles, the outside surfaces of the jaw members being nested within the channels. The handles also include a second surface facing the same side as the working surface of the jaw members, which therefore form an inner surface when the handles are extended to use the jaw members, but an outer grip surface when the handles are folded to make the tool compact, and comfortable to grip.
Another channel is provided in each handle of the tool opposite the channel in which the jaw members are stored, and a variety of other tools may be stored within these additional channels. The other tools are accessible and extendible for use even when the jaw members are still in their retracted, stored position. Thus, the handles may be in a folded position when these other tools are used, so that the handles, together, form a single handle for these other tools. These additional tools are pivotable along a pivot axis substantially parallel to the pivot axis of the jaw members and the tangs, but preferably are connected to an end of the handles opposite the connection point of the jaw members. The shank of each of the tools is preferably designed such that the working area of the tool is in an optimum working position. Thus, at least some of the tools that require rotation are preferably substantially aligned with the central longitudinal axis of the folded handles that form the gripping area of the tool and also are preferably longer than prior art tools and the other tools of the multi-tool. Likewise, cutting tools are preferably designed such that the cutting area is at the most accessible position for cutting, slicing, sawing. etc., an object. Additionally, the handles may be provided with full-length (i.e. 1 inch) rulers that are disposed adjacent to straight free edges.
The multiple function tool of the present invention preferably includes modular components that are positionable and various ones of the pivotable tools to permit the tools that are integral to the compound tool to be modified for other uses. Preferably, an adapter is provided that may be fit on the heads of the tools that are integral to the compound tool. Additional tools may then be positioned on the adapter and used with the compound tool. Additionally, a mechanical reversible ratchet is provided in which a variety of such additional tools may be fit for 90xc2x0 to the handle socket and tip applications and rotations for clockwise or counterclockwise rotations.
A further feature of the tool of the present invention, is the provision of an individual spring for each tool pivotally connected to the handles. The spring locks the individual tool in its working position by preventing further pivoting of the tool away from its storage position. Furthermore, the individual springs permit repositioning of the tools in the storage position without affecting the position of adjacent tools. A spring lock may be provided to provide an additional lock for the tools to prevent the tools from moving back into the storage position when in the working position. Only when the spring lock is moved may the tool be replaced into the storage position.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters represent like elements, the scope of the invention being set out in the appended claims.